callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty game engine mechanics
Untitled yeah, health regens in hardcore, and not all health is returned after during the health regen process get an m40 stop/deepimpact, go to downpour, and shoot someone through the barrier on the top mg, they will never, ever die on the first hit, bit will allways, every time, die on the second hit, even given 20 seconds to regen the health the writer of this article had little knowledge of the health mechanic oh, and even though oldschool is retarded, it should be also noted that health regens in that playlist as well, and also the article is written assuming the player is male, AKA, not how an article should be written The health does all regenerate in 5 seconds. that is probably die to the m40's shitty nature, and I do have a clue what i am talking about because I've tried it with every single gun in the game and they all yield the same result. It is also on the denkirson.xanga page, which has info directly taken from the game's files. This info applies to CoD4, CoDWaW, and CoDMW2, so we should probably... Get it moved to something else, although I'm not entirely sure of how it should be titled. The only major difference I can think of is that in MW2 your aim is actually affected by being shot, otherwise everything is pretty much exactly the same. Imrlybord7 07:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I think that it should be reflected in the article that hitscans can have a different bullet spread, for example, the Dragunov has a very tight bullet spread, making it highly accurate, while the Mini Uzi's bullet spread is very wide, making it inaccurate at distances. My point is that hitscans fire from the barrel of the gun at different angles, and the range of those angles varies less in some weapons than others. (Jpot) :Not true. Hitscans come out of the top of the player's head and land exactly where the sights were pointing (middle of the RDS, crosshair of the sniper scope, or tip of the iron sights). Literally everything that you just said was completely wrong. Sorry. Imrlybord7 19:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Range limit in MW2? I have noticed many, many times playing on Wasteland that there could be a range limit where all hitscans end. I'm not sure if this is true, but I've noticed it too many times for it to be lag. If a player calls in a UAV, and it appears on the other side of Wasteland, bullets from any Assault Rifle cannot reach it. Normally, on any other map it would be able to at least get a hit marker on the plane, but it doesn't occur in this case. I'm not sure if its a bug or not, but it's just something I noticed. CirChris -Here to help! 20:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Anyone can make a MW2 weapons info? Like,ACR,UMP45 info? :I don't think there are any convenient charts for MW2, but if there is any information you are looking for in particular I can probably help. Imrlybord7 19:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Shot delay? How is the delay between shots being calculated? The game engine uses shot delay to determine rate of fire (as evidenced in the Black Ops mod tools), but I'm wondering how delay is calculated from rounds/minute. For example, this article says that 750 RPM = 0.08 SPS (seconds between shots), and the mod tools state that 3570 RPM = 0.016 SPS, but how these numbers are calculated is beyond me. It would be worthwhile to include this in the article, for reference. Using gifs to explain the two different forms of recoil It's a common thing it seems that people don't usually understand how the different recoil mechanics work. Which is understandable, it's one of the more complex mechanics. Specifically, Gun Kick is the one that people have trouble understanding (often thinking/confusing it for visual recoil, which is an animation that doesn't affect the accuracy of the weapon itself). I've made two gifs from sections of XboxAhoy's TTK episode on recoil that show a little demonstration on how these mechanics actually work: http://i.imgur.com/MFUa8nI.gif http://i.imgur.com/cXDKQRB.gif I was thinking that we would put these in their respective parts in the article. Of course, it'd probably require XboxAhoy's permission to put this up on the article (since it's an animation that he made). It's easy enough to do this, simply by contacting him on Twitter, which I can do myself. 04:25, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Very, very excellent idea! The differences in recoil can take a little while to grasp, and this would definitely help explain it, especially to new players. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 05:42, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :agreed, a good idea indeed. if he denies us permission i suggest we make our own versions of the gifs. 05:57, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I was going to put them up if there was no reply within a week. If he wants them taken down afterwards, he may request us to do so. 08:05, September 6, 2015 (UTC)